Robot Santa Claus
|species = Robot |age = 212 |planet = Neptune |job = Santa Claus/Serial Killer |appearance = "Xmas Story" |voiced by = John Goodman"Xmas Story" John DiMaggio Every appearance afterwards |status = Alive}} The Robot Santa Claus is one of the main antagonists in Futurama. History He is a four-ton robot designed by The Friendly Robot Company, possibly a precursor to Mom's Friendly Robot Company, in 2801 to judge whether people were naughty or nicе and sort out presents accordingly. Due to a programming error, his standards were set way too high and Santa Bot invariably judges everyone naughty with the exception of Dr. John A. Zoidberg at least once. Every year on Xmas Eve, Santa comes to Earth on his robot-reindeer sleigh to punish the naughty with extreme prejudice. It's said if someone is on the Naughty List and Robot Santa finds him or her, he will chop his or her head off and stuff his or her neck holes with toys from his sack of horrors. Usually, though, he kills them using a variety of X-Mas-themed murder devices and heavy ordnance. He is programed to destroy the naughty, though he also hurts kids on his nice list in "A Tale of Two Santas". When not on his Xmas mass murder spree, he spends most of the year in his death fortress at the North Pole of the Planet Neptune, where he watches the people of Earth doing naughty things on a series of giant monitors, 1984-style. A shantytown village named Jolly Junction lies at the base of his fortress, inhabited by unpaid, undersized and underfed elf-dressed Neptunians. Robot Santa Claus has proven quite resilient: having survived burning spaceship exhaust, explosions, as well as even survived listening to logical paradoxes - something which destroys other robots - thanks to "paradox-absorbing crumple zones" built into his head. Robot Santa Claus, though hostile to nearly everyone, apparently has a friendly acquaintances with Kwanzabot and the Chanuka Zombie. When Nudist Alien Scammers gained possession of Earth, they also scammed Santa out of his Naughty List, leaving him unsure as to whom he should kill, so he joined forces with the Planet Express crew to retake the planet. Behind the scenes Santa Bot was voiced by John Goodman in "Xmas Story" but in "A Tale of Two Santas" and "Bender's Big Score" he was voiced by John DiMaggio. Trivia *It is unknown how Robot Santa enacts surveillance upon the entire population of Earth but it is probable that he uses "Mom's Old Fashioned Surveillance Unit". *Robot Santa was scammed out of his "Naughtiness List" in "Bender's Big Score" and this made him quite upset because he wanted to cause discontent with the information on the List. *Robot Santa Claus has a bunch of Native Neptunians working in his workshop on Neptune but the Neptunians can be confused with Elves because they're underfed due to not turning a profit because Santa doesn't give them a paycheck. *He may have been inspired by the robot Santa seen in the Simpsons episode "Homer's Phobia" *If you think about it, maybe the Robot Santa Claus is right to consider all the inhabitants of the earth as bad and not a programming error, since throughout the series you can see how in reality all the characters are selfish and bad. Appearances Episodes *"Xmas Story" *"A Tale of Two Santas" *"The Futurama Holiday Spectacular" Films *"Bender's Big Score" Quotes *"I know he is, but I have no choice. I'm already running late, and if I don't complete my BRUTAL rampage, well, it just wouldn't be Xmas." - A Tale of Two Santas *"Nice try! But my head was built with paradox absorbing crumple zones". - A Tale of Two Santas. *"Your mistletoe is no match for my TOW missile!" -Xmas Story Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters By John Dimaggio Category:Villains